Fairy Valentine
by Lorien3
Summary: ¡ONESHOT! Es la noche anterior a San Valentín y Lucy va a visitar la residencia de las chicas para preparar un pastel para Natsu ya que su cocina no funciona. Entonces... ¡un reto en forma de tarta aparece ante ellas! ¿Qué sucederá? Este fanfic no está situado en ningún momento concreto de la historia de Fairy Tail :) ¡Disfrutad!


**_Éste es un fanfic que he escrito para el cumpleaños de mi amiga Nayru ^^ Espero que lo disfrutes mucho :)_**

 _ **Fairy Valentine**_

Era la noche del 13 al 14 de febrero. Como la cocina de mi apartamento se había estropeado (llevaba meses sin pagar las facturas), decidí pasar la noche en las habitaciones femeninas de Fairy Tail…

… ¿y qué me encontré?

\- ¡DEMONIOS, SE HA VUELTO A QUEMAR! – exclamaba Erza, con un intento de pastel de chocolate carbonizado en la mano.

\- ¡Mis runas son inútileeeees! – se quejaba Levy, revisando un libro de cocina tras otro.

\- Al final voy a tener que entrar en modo Satán – sonreía Mirajane, al más puro estilo yandere.

\- Q… ¿qué es esto? – murmuré, mientras una gran gota de sudor estaba recorriéndome la frente.

\- ¡LUCY! – Mirajane, Levy y Erza (sobre todo Erza) se giraron hacia mí, con sus ojos llameando más fuerte que Natsu cuando se enciende - ¡NECESITAMOS HACER CHOCOLATE!

\- Oh… - comprendí.

Claro, era lo que todas queríamos aquella noche. Al día siguiente sería San Valentín y así como yo quería regalarle algo a Natsu, Mirajane haría lo propio con Laxus, Levy con Gazille y Erza con Jeral… Aunque ¿quién sabe dónde estaría?

\- ¡A mí tampoco me saleeeeee! – exclamaba Freed - ¿Qué haré si no puedo darle nada a mi adorado, querido, venerado, Lax…

\- LAXUS ES MÍO – respondió Mirajane, definitivamente en modo Satán.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Freed - ¡Podemos compartirlo! ¡Podemos…!

Y se enzarzaron en una pelea que, obviamente, destrozó toda la cocina.

-Ahora sí que estamos apañados – suspiré, contemplando el desastre.

-¡Chicas! – exclamó Levy, que se las había ingeniado para ignorar todo el tumulto que se había producido - ¡Aquí! – señaló la página de un libro.

Un enorme pastel de chocolate decorado con nata y fresas ocupaba toda la página. Levy empezó a leer la receta:

\- Éste es el pastel legendario y definitivo de San Valentín, con el que cualquier hombre caerá a vuestros pies. Pero no puede realizarlo una sola persona, pues se necesita: magia de runas, para hacer la masa, magia de re-equipamiento, para darle forma, magia de transformación, para la decoración y magia de espíritus celestiales, para darle todo el sabor. – se giró hacia nosotras - ¡Somos las cuatro!

\- ¿Y yoooo? – se quejó Freed, con rasguños por todo el cuerpo.

\- TÚ A CALLAR – respondió Mirajane, que si de normal daba miedo, aquella noche más.

Así que nos pusimos manos a la obra. Levy imaginó los ingredientes y creó la masa del pastel, la cuál aterrizó en un enorme cuenco de cerámica que hizo aparecer de la nada.

\- ¡Tiene una buena textura! – exclamó.

\- ¡Ahora voy yo! – decretó Erza, que se había puesto un delantal decorado con puntillas sobre su armadura - ¡Re-equipamiento!

Lo que sucedió nos dejó a todas blancas como la cal. Claro, tendríamos que haberlo imaginado.

Ahora, Erza era el pastel. Tenía siete pisos, estaba a rebosar de chocolate y se podían distinguir sus ojos marrones y su cabello rojo encendido cayendo por los laterales y por atrás, pero ahora tenía aspecto de… ¿sirope? ¿Caramelo? ¡Menudo desastre!

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó, orgullosa.

\- Esto… - comencé - ¿alguien le trae un espejo? – pedí.

\- La idea era que re-equiparas al pastel… ¡no que te re-equiparas tú! – exclamó Levy, algo exasperada.

\- Técnicamente, ahora eres más dulce que antes – apuntó Mira -. A Jeral le encantarás así.

Entonces Erza se vio reflejada en su armadura, que había caído al suelo y exclamó:

\- ¡DIOSES! ¡Es el mejor traje que he hecho en mi vida!

Y, sin ningún sentido, se puso a bailar. No, EN SERIO. Me parece que Levy debió de añadir algún licor cuando hizo la masa, si no, no me lo explico.

Finalmente entre todas logramos convencerla de que saliera del pastel. Obedeció (a regañadientes) y le dio la forma adecuada… o algo así, porque los pisos eran totalmente irregulares, tanto en diámetro como en altura.

\- Lo que importa es el sabor… - murmuré.

\- ¡Ahora voy yo! – exclamó Mirajane, remangándose la parte de arriba del pijama que llevaba aquella noche - ¡A decorar!

Nunca dejéis hacer algo a Mira si tenéis la mínima sospecha de que va a liarla. ¿Fresas? ¿Nata? ¡Al diablo! Había llenado todo el pastel de muñequitos de Laxus.

\- ¡Precioso, ¿eh?! – sonrió.

\- A mí me parece divino – apuntó Freed, dando su aprobación.

\- TÚ A CALLAR – espetó Mira.

\- Mira-chan – comenzó Levy, tímidamente -, ¿te has dado cuenta de que todos los muñequitos son de Laxus?

\- Sí – sonrió - ¿y qué?

\- Esto… el pastel es de todas.

\- Sí – asintió - ¿y… qué…?

\- No es que no lo pille sino que no le da la gana cambiarlo – suspiré.

\- ¡Es perfecto! – exclamó Mira – Laxus se comerá a sí mismo y los demás se comerán a Laxus.

Nuevamente, un buen rato para convencerla de que Natsu, Jeral y Gazille deberían estar ahí. Al final aceptó y… ya solo quedaba el toque final…

… o no.

Sentimos cómo una presencia nos observaba desde la puerta de la mágicamente reconstruida cocina. Su mirada nos taladraba de un modo inquietante. Podíamos escuchar sus pensamientos…

… ¿¡qué narices!? Si estaba hablando en alto.

\- Gray-sama… Gray-sama tiene que estar ahí… es el pastel definitivo… Habéis dejado a Juvia fuera… no os perdonaré… Gray-sama… ¡Gray-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Echó a correr hacia el pastel, nadie pudo detenerla. Lo observó, lo evaluó, sacó ingredientes varios y se puso a cocinar. Las demás la mirábamos, atónita. Nunca la habíamos visto tan… ¿concentrada? ¿decidida? ¿cabreada?

\- Perdonad, chicas – dijo Wendy, que entraba en la cocina, bostezando -. Traté de detenerla pero ya sabéis que cuando entra en modo inestable, es como una cabra montés…

\- ¡Tranquila, Wendy! – exclamé – Eh… ¿qué narices ha hecho Juvia?

Aquello era absolutamente increíble. Juvia había añadido a Gray al pastel, sí, pero… no en formato muñequito precisamente. Un enorme Gray de chocolate en calzoncillos (SOLO los calzoncillos) estaba apoyado junto a la tarta, la cuál había sido decorada con corazoncitos rosas. Entonces, todas preguntamos en alto:

\- ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO SABES COCINAR?!

\- Juvia aprendió desde que conoció a Gray-sama – dijo, tímidamente -. Con tantas _sucias y asquerosas_ rivales , Juvia debe destacar.

\- Si lo llegamos a saber, te hubiéramos pedido ayuda desde el principio – dijo Erza.

\- Bueno. El caso es que así ya está terminado, ¿no? – apuntó Levy – Vamos a dormir.

\- ¿No se nos olvida algo? – preguntó Mira, pensativa - ¿No habría que añadirle algo más?

\- Visto cómo está… - dije, observándolo – Yo creo que así vale.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – sonrió Levy -. Lu-chan, ¿duermes en mi cuarto esta noche?

\- ¡Vale! – sonreí.

Antes de abandonar la cocina, me giré por última vez. Pese a lo que todas habíamos dicho, tenía la sensación de que olvidábamos algo…

Oh, por cierto, Juvia se quedó a dormir junto a su Gray de chocolate.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, nos dirigimos al gremio. Tuvimos que alquilar una carretilla para transportar el pastel y el Gray gigante. Por suerte llegó todo sin problemas.

Era el momento de dar a los chicos su regalo.

\- ¡COMIDAAAAAAAAAAA! – exclamó Natsu, corriendo hacia el pastel.

\- ¡Quieto, Natsu! – le sujeté por atrás – Tenéis que tomarla todos a la vez.

\- Eres la mejor hembra del mundo – sonrió Natsu, plantándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno… - sonreí – Al menos dice que soy la mejor.

\- He de admitir que no tiene tan mala pinta – decretó Gazille, mirando la tarta y después a Levy.

\- ¡Soy una gran cocinera, después de todo! – sonrió, orgullosa. "Cocinera… maga… es lo mismo, ¿no?" pensó.

¡- Erza! – exclamó Jeral desde la puerta. Acababa de llegar - ¿Cuál es el peligro?

\- Esto… - comenzó Erza , que había contactado para pedir, supuestamente, ayuda a Jeral por algún tipo de amenaza que en realidad no existía – Lo que quería era… - desvió la mirada al suelo. Ambos enrojecieron.

\- ¡Dioses! – exclamó Laxus - ¡Aquí hay comida para un regimiento! ¿Y éste soy yo? – dijo , cogiendo su muñequillo – Un poco enclenque, ¿no?

\- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Mira, en ese tono suave que provoca escalofríos.

\- … uy… - dijo Laxus.

\- Laxus, está hecho con todo el amor del mundo – sonreía Freed.

\- TÚ FUERA. – espetó Mira.

\- LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ – dijo Gray, que acababa de llegar. Era obvio tanto cuál era su regalo como quién lo había hecho.

\- ¡Gray-samaaaaa! – exclamó Juvia, saltando sobre él – Está hecho con todo el amor de Juvia… no lleva ninguna poción de amor… porque tú me quieres, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

\- ¡Bueno! – exclamé, intentando acabar con la incómoda (y potencialmente destructiva) situación que se estaba creando – Venga, coged todos un trozo y probadlo. ¡Seguro que está rico!

Ante la perspectiva de comer, ninguno de los chicos se quejó. Todos tomaron un trozo de pastel (salvo Gray, que cogió un pedazo de su propio brazo de chocolate) y se lo llevaron a la boca, con avidez.

Y se quedaron con cara de tontos.

\- No sabe a… nada – dijo Gazille.

\- Bueno, el muñequito no está tan mal… - decía Laxus, pero su rostro expresaba todo lo contrario.

\- Quizá si lo flambeamos un poco… - comenzó Natsu.

\- ¡Te aguantas, cerilla! – sonrió Gray -. Mi chocolate está rico y es todo mío.

\- Siento algo maligno que sale de ese pastel… - apuntó Jeral.

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible? – comenzó Levy – Seguimos la receta… - se giró hacia nosotras – Mis runas, tu re-equipamiento, tu transformación, tus espíritus ce…les… tiales… - cayó en la cuenta. Todas caímos.

\- OH, NO – dijimos a la vez.

\- ¡Aún se puede arreglar! – exclamé - ¡Ábrete, Puerta de la Doncella! ¡Virgo!

\- ¿Tiene ya su castigo preparado, Princesa? – dijo.

\- Por favor, ¡dale sabor a ese pastel!

\- Muy bien, Princesa.

Se acercó al pastel y sacó de vete-a-saber-dónde sacos y sacos de azúcar y no-se-sabe qué más. Los esparció por toda la tarta y se fue cuando hubo terminado.

\- A sus órdenes, Princesa – se despidió.

Entonces los chicos volvieron a coger otro trozo de pastel. Era obvio que estaba rico, puesto que empezaron a pelarse entre ellos (salvo Jeral, que cogió su trozo y se escapó disimuladamente con Erza) y el gremio quedó hecho un desastre. Gray también disfrutó mucho de su chocolate, aunque Juvia le estaba agobiando mucho: estaba sobre-emocionada.

\- ¡LUCY, ESTE TROZO ES PARA TI! – exclamó Natsu, metiéndome a la fuerza un cacho de pastel en la boca.

\- ¡YAAARGH! – exclamé, tratando de masticar – Oh, ¡no está mal! – sonreí.

\- ¡Eres la mejor! – exclamó Natsu, abrazándome.

En fin, así fue el día de San Valentín en Fairy Tail. Mucho barullo, el gremio sucio y destrozado, pero todos muy felices.

Tratándose de nosotros… ¿acaso podría haber sido de otra forma?


End file.
